Rangime Fusion
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part three of the Fusion Saga. Rangiku hears about how Orihime and Rukia fused together and her previous encounter with Riruka, so she decides to try to fuse together with Orihime, forming Rangime! However, the fused bombshell runs afoul of a certain Mod Soul... OrihimeXKonXRangiku. One-Shot!


Rangime Fusion  
OrihimeXKonXRangiku

 **A.N.: This is part three of my special** _ **Fusion Saga**_ , **which is a continuation of** _ **Rukihime Fusion**_ **and** _ **Orihika Fusion.**_  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **After Ichigo got his powers back….  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment  
Rangiku POV**

"You're kidding me, right?" Rangiku asked as she sat on the couch, drinking tea. Orihime giggled across from her as she regaled her with stories of when she fused to become Rukihime and Orihika. "Wow! That's amazing!" she said astonished. She looked the girl over and could tell how much more of a woman she'd become. "You fused? Damn, who gave you that idea? Kisuke Urahara?"

Shaking her head, Orihime grabbed the remote and turned on her DVD player. "No, it was an anime called Dragon Ball Z. We watched it and then Rukia and I decided to try it. And it worked!" she exclaimed merrily. "It's amazing, being fused to somebody else. Although it was weird with Riruka since I could feel Riruka's mind blend with mine and I could feel that something wasn't right. I guess that's because she was really just tricking us…." She looked down and her face turned glum as she felt the bittersweet memory of Riruka's betrayal hit her.

Nodding, Rangiku could sympathize. "She said she didn't think it would work, so she wasn't expecting her to share minds with you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Orihime. You couldn't have known. But back to the matter at hand…." She looked at the girl's beautiful body and the image of a woman with both her and Orihime's sexiness popped into her head.

Orihime thought that for a moment she saw fox ears on Rangiku's head before wiping her eyes. Looking back, she saw no ears but wondered for a moment what that was…. "What?"

"Wanna try it? Maybe we can have some fun with Ichigo, like you, Rukia and that Fullbringer did. Besides, from what I hear you and Rukia seem to having some very private nights with Ichigo…" she purred as she leaned in close.

Orihime blushed before giggling. There's no way she could keep that a secret from Rangiku. "Yeah, Rukia and I are back together with Ichigo and it feels great! Especially when we did Rukihime after almost 2 years!" She leaned back and thought about it. "But, Rangiku… didn't Rukia tell you?"

The strawberry blonde cocked her head. "Tell me what?"

"The Fusion Technique doesn't have a time limit," the timid girl said. "We're gonna be stuck together until we run out of energy."

Rangiku grinned. "That's no problem for me! Captain Hitsugaya's out hollow patrolling so we won't have to worry about being ambushed. And besides," she reached forward and put her hands on Orihime's shoulders, smiling deviously. "I think Ichigo will protect us…."

 _ **2 Minutes Later….**_

 __"Haaaaa!"

The apartment lit up with a blinding flash. There in the living room, standing where one girl and one Soul Reaper once stood was now a single woman.

And she was gorgeous.

Hazel and blue eyes opened up on a face that looked strikingly like Orihime's. Standing at Rangiku's full height, the woman had deep orange hair flowing all the way down her back. In terms of sexual appeal… well if Orihika and Rukihime had been stacked, they still didn't hold a candle to the woman standing there. Her jugs were slightly bigger than Rangiku's, not even being able to be concealed by her black and yellow vest. On her feet were Rangiku's _Tabi_ and she wore white pants and a sash.She lacked a zanpakuto but instead had hairpins the shape of a cat on her head. Stepping in front of a mirror in the bathroom, the orange-hair woman grinned from ear to ear at her appearance. "Well well! Look who we have here!" She struck a sexy pose and continued to smile as she looked herself over. "Now, we need a name…"

She debated it for several minutes. "Hmm…Origiku…Rangikume….Gikuoriran… Rangime!" She jumped up and down as she decided. "Our name will be Rangiime!"

Walking out the front door, the woman smiled as she turned to the direction where Ichigo's house was. "Now…for some fun with Ichigo. There's no way he can resist us…."

 **Ichigo's Bedroom  
Kon POV**

"Hmph! Not fair! How come Ichigo gets to have fun with Rukia and Orihime while all I get is the heel of Rukia's foot!" Kon groaned as he lay on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo had taken off earlier with Rukia to deal with some hollows that had shown up. "Knowing that jerk, he'll have fun with Rukia as soon as they get done!" the mod soul pouted while inside Ichigo's body. "And after I endured such torture in that lunatic's lab for 15 months! How come I don't get any?"

The window opened and he sat up. "Hmph! What, did you guys have a quickie after you got done? I…I..." All Kon could do was stare as he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on hop through the open window. "Um…who are you and where've you been all my life?"

"You can call me Rangime, Ichigo. I wanted to know if you wanted to play with little old-" she noticed the spiritual pressure from within "Ichigo" and frowned. "Oh, it's just you, Kon."

Kon scowled as the woman so flippantly disregarded him. "Hey! I might not be Ichigo but we can still have some fun!" he said getting up, getting ready to pounce. He stared at the woman's magnanimous bust and the sight made him hard.

Rangime scowled at the look the horny mod soul had on his face. "Don't even think about it. Unless you want to get a world-class bitch slap," she threatened with Rangiku's confidence.

"Totally worth it!" Kon announced before pouncing on the woman, hands outstretched to grab at her beautiful body. Rangiku's scowl grew as she hauled back and threw a firm slap at the boy. She figured one good slap would be enough to knock the mod soul's pill out of Ichigo's body.

However, what Rangime overlooked was the fact that Kon was now inside _Ichigo's_ body and as such, had all the strength and reflexes that the substitute had developed in his human state. The mod soul grinned as he blocked the strike, using his enhanced leg strength to quickly snake behind Rangime. "That won't work on me!" he said cheekily. "I don't fall for the same trick twice!"

Rangime gasped as Kon quickly reached around her and grabbed at her massive jugs, his fingers sinking into the soft tits. An involuntary groan erupted from her lips as she felt her body heat up with want. She thought about using her weapon, which raised the question of what would appear if she used it: ashy Shun Shun Rikka sprites? Or a manifested Haineko? ' _Doesn't matter. He looks like Ichigo at least; I can still have my fun if his pitched tent is of any indication….'_

Kon took the opportunity to pull the woman's yellow and black vest from her, figuring that it was useless seeing how it hardly covered her chest. Rangime moaned lewdly as the mod soul stuck his hand into her white pants, rubbing her sensitive pussy. "Ohhh…" she sighed before smiling. "You know, Kon, I think I will play with you…" she said turning her head to face the boy, a smile of seduction on her face.

The mod soul thought he'd won the lottery! "Oh, we'll play all right…" he whispered before stepping back. Rangime sat on the bed and grinned as Kon removed his clothes, showing off his faux body. When Kon pulled down his pants, the fused woman licked her lips when she gazed at his very big and very thick manhood.

"Oh Kon," she purred as she cupped one of her large breasts. "I feel so hot in these new pants. Why don't you help me out of these? Please?" She traced her lips and beckoned to him. Part of her felt embarrassed for being so flirty but she felt thrilled at the prospects all the same.

With speed that surprised even the half-Soul Reaper, Kon was instantly in front of her. Gently pushing Rangime back onto the bed, Kon's hands quickly went to her pants, pulling them off along with her shoes. Kon stood there in awe of the beautiful woman as she sat back up, pulling him into her lap. Rangime sighed as Kon's cock brushed against her stomach before taking his lips in a hot kiss. The fused Rangime soon found her tongue outmatched as Kon slid his pink organ into her mouth, his hands roaming with free reign over her body. Rangime sighed as he cupped her ass, his fingers digging into her soft cheeks before they trailed up her back, making her arch her back from the heat in her core. Kon shoved his face into her massive cleavage, fulfilling his long-awaited wish at last. In fact, this was even better than his fantasies since he never imagined having Rangiku _AND_ Orihime all wrapped up in one bootylicous babe.

"Ahhh," Rangime moaned as Kon licked her breasts, tasting them like they were huge bowls of ice cream. In response, her hand went southward and grasped his cock, earning a groan from the mod soul as she stroked him slowly, running a thumb over his sensitive head. Kon couldn't suppress a shiver as she handled his dick, sucking on her hardened pink nipples with equal lust like he was baby sucking from his mother's tits.

Eventually both Kon and Rangime started to get a little hot and they wanted to further their skinship. Rangime giggled as Kon pushed her back onto her back and straddled her chest. Sticking his thick cock between the woman's luscious rack, Kon let out a moan that echoed throughout the room as he slid his cock back and forth between her tits, feeling the soft skin envelop him. "This feels amazing!" Kon gasped as he pressed her surprisingly firm tits against his cock harder, speeding up.

Rangime took in the lust-filled look and grinned, knowing that the faux Ichigo was loving her breasts. Her hands joined his in squeezing her tits and she leaned forward, sticking out her tongue. She moaned as the thick head touched her tongue, coating the little organ with a dollop of pre-cum with every thrust. Rangime swallowed the sticky goo and the thick taste made her ache for more.

Naturally, Kon's impetuousness got the better of him. After several minutes of having the greatest titfuck in the world, Kon threw his head back and moaned uncontrollably, his hips moving with a mind of their own. "Cumming! Cumming!" he shouted before his cock spurted all over Rangime's face. The fused human/Soul Reaper sighed as if she was being bathed in ambrosia, her lips stained white.

Kon got off the woman and collapsed onto the bed, his throbbing cock bouncing even though he'd just came, a sign of his pent-up lust. Meanwhile, Rangime sat up and cleaned her face, swallowing the white treat. "It's so thick…" she purred erotically as she ran a hand down her smooth, toned stomach, rubbing her leaking folds. "Ah…"

Feeling the bed shift, Kon sat up and stared in horny amazement as Rangime put on the most innocent face. "Oh no! I've been so naughty! Letting you have your way with my breasts! I'm such a naughty little girl!" She got down on the floor and onto her hands and knees, wiggling her booty in front of the drooling Kon. "I think I need to be punished. Please, won't you be gentle?"

Kon almost fainted from the sight, having to resist dying by nosebleed. "Oooh! You're gonna get it now!" Getting behind the woman, Kon seductively rubbed her ass with his hand, tentatively caressing her bottom. Rangime sighed and her legs rubbed together from the sensual treatment. That blissful feeling soon sparked into a flame of masochistic lust as Kon's hand came down on her derriere, making her round ass shake from the strike. Kon grinned as he heard a slutty moan emerge from the woman. He didn't know whose kinky side was coming out, Orihime's or Rangiku's, and he didn't care. He had this woman all to himself and he intended to enjoy it to the fullest; although it did thrill him to think that maybe he was witnessing Orihime's dirty side coming to the fore.

Over and over again Kon spanked Rangime, the woman sticking her tongue out and moaning lewdly with each hit. Her white booty now had an imprint of Kon's hand, and her pussy was dripping down onto the floor. Getting an idea, Kon got on top of the woman, sliding his manhood against Rangime's folds, though not penetrating her moist depths. Not yet anyway. "Rangime, close your legs."

Getting the picture, Rangime closed the gap between her legs, enveloping Kon's dick in a soft vice. Rangime purred as she felt Kon's cock rub against her pussy as he reared his hips back, sliding his shaft in and out of her grip. Not wanting his hands to remain idle, Kon pawed at her swaying breasts, moaning as he fondled her huge tits. The fapping sound of Kon's hips slapping against Rangime's butt resonated in their ears, becoming a huge turn on for the two.

Already wet from Kon's sensual punishment and having to endure the feel of his hot cock rubbing against her lips, Rangime's toes curled as she arched her back, her mouth opening wide to let out a vulgar moan. "Ohhhhh! I'm cumming! My pussy feels so good! Oh! Ohhhhhh!" she cried as she came. Kon gasped as her thighs grip on his cock tightened, letting out a grunt as he came along with her, his spunk shooting up onto her belly and the underside of her boobs.

As Kon sat back, Rangime fell onto the floor and rolled onto her back, her fingers scooping up the white treat to taste his treat once more. "Mmmmh! It's so tasty!" Rangime sighed as she reaching down and rubbed herself. Looking up she grinned when she saw Kon still hard. "Well well, looks like you just can't get enough, can you?" She sat up and spread her legs, spreading her lips to show her pink, dripping hole.

She gasped as Kon threw himself at her, putting her legs on his shoulders. She knew what she wanted but she was still taken by surprise when Kon unceremoniously plunged his cock into her pussy. "OH FUCK!" she shrieked, unprepared for how thick and big Kon was. She gripped Kon's shoulders as the Mod Soul began to fuck her tight pussy with all his being. Another fact that Rangime overlooked in Kon's abilities was the fact that Kon's Mod Soul abilities lay in his enhanced leg strength, which just so happen to include his hips. "OHHHHHH!" Rangime screamed as Kon's cock fucked her at a pace that was so hard and fast it was inhuman. "YES! YOU'RE AMAZING, KON! I LOVE THIS!" she wailed as her pussy was stretched by the piecing manhood.

Kon didn't care if he died immediately after this. His life's dream had been fulfilled. Seeing Rangime's star-struck face as he fucked her with sheer abandon, his hips moving with a mind of their own, it made him lick his lips. Rangime's cries and moans were silenced when Kon kissed her, his tongue diving into her mouth with as much ferocity as his cock was diving into her snatch. Rangime's legs wrapped around his waist and the boy hissed as her nails dragged down his back, scratching Ichigo's body with deep red lines. Rangime's eyes rolled into the back of her head, tears of bliss running down her face as she came once more, not even having a moment to announce it. Kon didn't let up, continuing to piston his cock in and out of her even as her pussy gushed all over his lap and balls. "So tight!" he gasped as he intertwined his fingers with her, enjoying the raunchy look on her face.

Deciding that Missionary style was too boring for his dream fuck, Kon switched positions. Rangime's senses only barely registered Kon leaving her fucked hole, a low groan emerging from her lips. Her sense of vertigo kicked in when she was suddenly flipped back onto her hands and knees. Spreading her cheeks, Kon stared at her shapely bottom before remembering another of his dreams. "Rangime, take a deep breath. We're going for a ride!"

Rangime merely thought he meant another romp where he fucked her pussy with his inhuman leg strength. She gasped and cried out as Kon, slickening his cock by rubbing it against her wet folds for a second, spread her cheeks and rubbed the head against her backdoor. Suddenly she was both scared and thrilled at the idea of anal, but she somehow knew that with Kon's big size, there was only one fact that mattered:

This was going to be fucking awesome.

A cry came from Rangime as Kon pushed into her asshole. She tried to relax so that Kon would have little resistance but his huge size made it feel like she was being split in two. "Oh fuck!" she wailed, her arms wobbling. By the time Kon was fully seated in her ass, Rangime knew that neither Orihime nor Rangiku would be sitting down for a long while after this. Kon moaned uncontrollably as he felt the heat and tightness of her ass. His hands roamed her body and his arms wrapped around her, pushing his chest into her back as he slid out a little and pushed back in, making Rangime squeak. Each thrust earned more squeaks and moans from the fused woman, the sound of Kon's hips slapping against her ass becoming louder as he slid out more and more with each go, thrusting into her harder and faster. His hands grabbed at her huge, swaying breasts. "You're so big! Fuck!" Rangime screamed. Fortunately for the two the house was empty, Isshin taking Yuzu and Karin out for dinner, or Ichigo's family would've been listening at the door wondering what the hell was going on.

"Your ass is the best, Rangime!" Kon yelled as he began to fuck her tight hole with his enhanced strength, his hips a blur now that Rangime no longer offered any resistance to his thick manhood. Even better, her ass continued to momentarily squeeze his cock every few seconds as her pussy tightened up. Rangime's eyes watered as Kon sped up, his hips slapping against her ass which was sure to leave marks. The fused woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue sticking out as she sucked in gasps of air as his balls slapped against her pussy, making her ass tighten up. To Kon, it was too much to bear for him. "Cumming! CUMMING!" he screamed as he shoved his cock into her ass as far as he could, feeling like he was pressing up against her stomach before letting out a roar as he shot his load into her. Rangime merely let out a low, slutty groan as she came, feeling her ass get filled by a hot, wet rush. Kon continued to hold onto her tightly as he filled her ass, his breath ragged.

Rangime's arms gave out and she collapsed to the ground, Kon collapsing right on top of her. "Wow…" Rangime whispered as they lay on their sides, Kon still balls deep in her ass. Unable to handle the feeling of Kon's onslaught, Rangime fell asleep, her breathing becoming steady. Kon hugged her like a teddy bear, feeling like he was going to die a happy man.

He had that first part right….

"AHEM!" came a voice from behind them.

Pulling out of the sleeping Rangime, earning a groan from her and waking her up, Kon sat up and saw to his horror Ichigo and Rukia standing behind them, the window opened. "Um…hi Ichigo?" Kon said. "Um…" he looked back at the downed Rangime, who merely turned her head and looked at the newcomers with a weary and mildly surprised look. "…It's totally what it looks like…."

Seeing Ichigo crack his knuckles, Kon quickly stood up and tried to stop the oncoming train that was Ichigo. "Wait wait wait! I…uh…I was just getting her ready for you, that's all! Besides, you always have fun and I get nothing and uh…" he could tell that he was digging his grave deeper. "Hey wait! You can't hit me!" he quickly said as Ichigo stepped forward. "I'm in your body, remember?"

Ichigo's face remained expressionless as he quickly reached for his _obi_ and pulled out his combat pass. "Oh…" Kon murmured before Ichigo pushed it against Kon, pushing the Mod Soul out of Ichigo's human body. Grabbing the small pill, he pushed it into his plushy stuffed animal body.

"Excuse me, Rukia. I need to have a chat with Kon…."

Rangime and Rukia watched as Ichigo carried Kon out of the room. "Um… are you ok…Orihime? Rangiku?" Rukia asked the woman, kneeling down next to the naked orangette.

As Kon's screams filled the house, Rangime giggled at the puzzled Soul Reaper. "Rangime. Nice to meet you. I'm the combined form of Rangiku and Orihime. Sorry if I don't sit up. I'm a little sore, heheh…." Rukia merely smiled at the bashful Rangime, ignoring Kon's screams for mercy and the sound of a plushy getting punched into oblivion. "So, Rukia…since we're still in the mood…" Rukia grinned as she understood what she got what she was implying.

After several more minutes, Ichigo returned, Kon in Yuzu's room on her bed with a note that said " _Please dress me, I like frilly outfits."_ He saw to his arousal a naked Rangime with an equally naked Rukia rolling on the floor making out.

"Ichigo…" Rangime purred on top of Rukia. "Play with us some more…."

The End


End file.
